Not alone
by yvhv2o
Summary: [The Last Jedi Spoilers] Plusieurs semaines sont passées depuis que Rey a fermé la porte du Faucon Millénium devant Kylo Ren. Depuis, leurs échanges télépathiques ont cessé, affectant la jeune Jedi plus que de raison. Un soir, pourtant, le Sith va de nouveau faire son apparition dans la chambre de Rey... {Reylo}


Depuis qu'elle avait fermé la porte du Faucon Millénium devant Kylo Ren, permettant ainsi aux survivants de la rébellion de s'enfuir, Rey se sentait étrangement seule. Elle était pourtant plus entourée que jamais, accueillie au sein des rebelles comme si elle avait toujours été des leurs, mais, malgré tout, son sentiment persistait, et elle ne parvenait pas à en identifier la cause. La solitude ne lui était pourtant pas étrangère, elle avait passé toute sa vie à ses côtés. Pourquoi en souffrirait-elle plus maintenant, alors que toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que ce ne soit pas le cas ?  
Si elle tentait de ne pas trop se torturer avec ces questions le jour, elle n'en passait pas moins des heures à y réfléchir la nuit tombée. Et, malgré tous ces efforts pour trouver une raison logique et acceptable à ses tourments, une seule pensée lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, et elle était tout sauf _logique_ et _acceptable_. Ses échanges avec Kylo Ren avaient cessé depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie à bord du vaisseau du célèbre et défunt Han Solo. Elle aurait dû s'en estimer heureuse, se réjouir de ne plus être en contact avec son ennemi. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait à ressentir que de la tristesse, accompagnée de cet horrible sentiment de solitude, lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à y songer.

Et puis, vint cette soirée. Rey avait rejoint sa chambre, ou du moins la cabine qui lui servait de lieu de repos, comme tous les autres soirs. Elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle, à double tours comme toujours, s'était retournée face à son lit et avait tranquillement commencé à retirer ses vêtements lorsqu'elle avait senti une présence juste derrière elle. Elle avait aussitôt stoppé tout mouvement et, bien qu'elle fut encore suffisamment couverte pour ne rien laisser paraitre de trop intime, avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine avant de faire volte-face.  
Devant elle se tenait celui dont elle attendait désespérément un signe depuis le fameux jour où elle avait refermé la porte du vaisseau devant lui. Le sith l'observait tranquillement, la détaillant de haut en bas sans vraiment chercher à s'en cacher. Si cela aurait dû mettre Rey mal à l'aise, de se faire ainsi dévisager par son ennemi, cette dernière n'en ressentit qu'une légère gêne, recelant plus de l'embarras d'être ainsi observée que du dégoût envers celui qui osait la regarder ainsi.

« Bonsoir…

Bonsoir. »

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se montrer déstabilisée, bien que ce fut-ce le cas. Non seulement le retour soudain de Kylo Ren la surprenait, mais la façon dont il la regardait lui aurait presque fait perdre ses moyens. Jamais un homme ne l'avait encore observé ainsi, et elle ne savait pas si elle trouvait cela plaisant ou embarrassant. Les deux, probablement.

« Cela fait un moment, n'est-ce pas, que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés, toi et moi. Je dois t'avouer que ça m'a manqué… »

Disant cela, il fit un pas en avant. Plus par réflexe que par réelle peur, Rey recula elle aussi d'un pas, ce qui stoppa net l'avancée du Sith. Il ne chercha même pas à cacher sa déception, et son regard s'assombrit, soudain hanté d'une lueur triste.

« Tu as encore peur de moi… Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Rey, pas ce soir, pas ici, pas dans ces conditions. Rien ne nous force à nous battre, et je suis persuadé que, tout comme moi, tu n'as aucune envie que nous nous affrontions aujourd'hui.

Je… Je n'ai pas peur. »

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, la jeune Jedi s'avança à son tour vers Kylo Ren. Ce dernier sembla surpris, et ce qui s'apparente le plus à un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Tant mieux. »

Un long silence suivit ces quelques mots. Ils se fixaient tous deux, ne sachant plus très bien que faire ni dire. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes, Rey se détacha du regard du Sith et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Elle se sentait toute drôle, et les yeux de son compagnon spirituel parcourant son corps n'y étaient probablement pas pour rien. Elle n'avait encore jamais rien ressentit de semblable, et, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que jamais elle n'aurait dû éprouver de telles choses pour l'homme qui lui faisait face, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'emballer. Elle senti ses joues se réchauffer, et pria pour que ses rougeurs passent inaperçues. Malgré tout, Kylo Ren ne pu que constater l'effet qu'il provoquait chez la Jedi, et fit un pas vers le lit, puis un autre. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine de Rey. Cette dernière releva la tête vers lui, inspirant et expirant difficilement. La situation la mettait dans un état auquel elle n'avait encore jamais été confrontée, et, alors qu'elle aurait dû penser à tout sauf à cela, elle se demanda à quoi ressemblerait un baiser avec le Sith. Ce dernier semblait partager ses pensées, car il pencha la tête vers elle et approcha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. Rey ne fit pas un geste, le laissant réduire petit à petit la distance entre leurs deux visages. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son esprit ne semblait plus autorisé qu'à penser à une seule chose : la bouche de Kylo Ren se posant doucement sur la sienne.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut plus puissant que tout. Il effaça, l'espace d'un instant, tous les conflits qui séparaient les deux êtres.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent finalement, et que le Sith s'écarta lentement de la jeune Jedi, la réalité ne les rattrapa pas tout de suite. Kylo Ren posa doucement sa main contre la joue de Rey, qui frissonna de tout son être à ce contact. Elle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux depuis le baiser, et elle n'osa pas le faire, pas même lorsque la caresse sur son visage disparue. Quand elle les rouvrit finalement, elle était de nouveau seule dans la chambre, et elle crut un instant avoir rêvé ce qu'il venait de se produire. Pourtant, elle était encore bouillonnante de sensations. Tout cela était bien réel. Elle avait embrassé Kylo Ren, l'homme censé être son ennemi. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable. Ce qu'elle venait de faire représentait sans le moindre doute une trahison pour la rébellion. Malgré tout, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que du bien être, probablement dû au fait qu'elle savait que, désormais, elle ne se sentirait plus jamais seule.


End file.
